


Au fond du silence

by malurette



Category: Un amour à taire (2005)
Genre: Concentration Camps, Drabble Collection, Gen, Love Triangles, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Unrequited Love, babies don't make everything better, i swear i'll update this someday, incompatible orientation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de mini-fics, sur différents personnages du film et leurs relations. À compléter.<br/>1ère vignette : Rudi et Jean, Entre cauchemar et réalité. 2ème : Rudi -> Jean, L'espoir qui reste malgré tout.<br/>3 et 4èmes : Jean, Philippe et Sarah, À eux trois.<br/>5 et 6èmes : Jacques/Sarah, Une solution de rechange bancale.<br/>7 et 8èmes : Sarah et son fils, Beaucoup de passé et peu d'avenir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rudi & Jean - Au bord du cauchemar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après avoir été séparé de Philippe, Jean rencontre Rudi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Au fond du silence - Au bord du cauchemar  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Un amour à taire  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Rudi, Jean  
>  **Genre :** angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG à PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Christian Faure, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** ben, il est préférable d'avoir vu le film en entier pour comprendre, mais qui irait lire des fics dessus sans l'avoir terminé ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** un peu plus de 200

Entre le sommeil et l’éveil, il y a quelques instants où l’on ne sait pas bien où l’on est, où l’on flotte entre deux mondes. Rudi se perd dans ces moments-là. Il ne sait plus où est le rêve, où est la réalité. Soit il vit au paradis et fait chaque nuit des cauchemars terribles… soit il vit en enfer et court dans son sommeil après des chimères.

Dans un monde, il vit heureux avec Jean. C’est un secret, mais ils sont heureux. Il faut juste se taire. Dans l’autre, on le casse tant moralement que physiquement à chaque seconde. Il n’a plus aucun droit. On lui enlève même l’espoir.

Entre veille et sommeil, Rudi sent le corps de Jean contre le sien.

Il s’endort et vit pleinement leur amour. Dans le monde du rêve, tout est permis.

Il se réveille et se rappelle où il est. Dans ce monde de cauchemar, il ne peut même pas lui dire qu’il l’aime. Il ne peut même pas l’aimer. Il ne peut même plus vivre.

Quand il dort, il s’épouvante de pourquoi il aurait à subir des horreurs pareilles… juste pour cet amour. Quand il est debout, il doute de la réalité dans laquelle il se trouve et prie pour se réveiller au plus vite de ce cauchemar.


	2. Rudi & Jean - La dernière frange d'or au nuage noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...et Rudi remarque Jean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Au fond du silence - La dernière frange d’or au nuage noir  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Un amour à taire  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Rudi, Jean  
>  **Genre :** angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG à PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Christian Faure, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Nombre de mots :** un peu plus de 250

Rudi s’étonne de ce qu’il ressent. Il ne devrait pas ressentir des choses pareilles, non. Et ça n’a rien à voir avec ce qu’en disent ces gens-là. Cette capacité à aimer fait partie de lui, depuis toujours, et il le sait. C’est naturel.

Mais… en ce moment, en cet endroit, il ne devrait pas pouvoir, non.

Que Jean ne retourne pas ses sentiments, n’a aucune espèce d’importance. Il a malheureusement l’habitude d’aimer des hommes inaccessibles.

Ce qui l’étonne, c’est simplement d’avoir pu tomber amoureux.

Bien sûr, Jean est magnifique et n’importe qui le remarquerait. Bien sûr, Jean est incroyablement gentil, ne prête aucune attention à ce pour quoi Rudi lui-même se trouve ici. Jean est une preuve d’humanité dans cet enfer.

C’est là que ça cloche. Les hommes ont créé l’enfer sur terre et les y ont parqués. Le ventre vide, le dos cassé, la peau brûlée, le corps détruit, le cœur réduit en cendres par les coups et les insultes… il n’est plus qu’une épave. Ce qui lui reste d’esprit part à la dérive dans cette mer noire de sang, de larmes et de boue.

Et malgré tout…

Jean se dresse là, comme un ange venu le sauver de l’enfer. Dernier rempart d’humanité. Parce que malgré tout ce qu’ils leur font subir, il est encore capable d’aimer, il se rappelle qu’il est toujours un être humain. Ils auront beau répéter le contraire… tant que Jean sera là avec lui, tant qu’il pourra l’aimer, ils ne l’auront pas.

Il refuse de se rappeler que c’est parce qu’il aime ainsi, qu’ils l’ont mis là.


	3. Philippe & Sarah - Tous les trois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean et Philippe se sont promis "jamais à trois".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Tous les trois  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Un amour à taire  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Philipe, Sarah ; mention de Philippe/Jean et Sarah/Jean  
>  **Genre :**  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Christian Faure, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** achevé pour le little-big-bang-of-our-own lancé par Benebu (1er mai-31 août '10)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Jean et Philippe ont dit et réaffirmé qu’ils ne feraient pas de ménage à trois, que ça serait toujours juste eux deux. Ça incluait les anciens amants de Philippe et les hommes qui, inévitablement, s’intéressaient à Jean. Et c’est vrai aussi pour Sarah.  
Et pourtant, il y a bien quelque chose entre eux trois, pas juste deux à deux.

Même par amour pour Jean Philippe n’arriverait pas à supporter une rivale chez lui. Sarah est une amie. À sa façon, il l’aime aussi.

Le comble, c’est quand Jean devient jaloux des secrets que Sarah et Philippe partagent dans son dos !


	4. Philippe & Sarah - Son amie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La logique voudrait qu'entre rivaux ils se détestent. Mais non !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Son amie  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Un amour à taire  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Philippe, Sarah ; mention de Philippe/Jean et Sarah/Jean  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Christian Faure, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** achevé pour le little-big-bang-of-our-own lancé par Benebu (1er mai-31 août '10)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Appelons-la Yvonne, donc, pour être sûr de ne prendre aucun risque. Elle est gentille et aide Philippe du mieux qu’elle peut. Elle est passionnée par son travail de résistance. Elle devient une amie pour lui. Même s’il reste jaloux…

Elle aime trop Jean, et Jean a dit qu’il l’aimait, bon sang ! Il a beau affirmer que ça n’a rien à voir, qu’il l’aime comme une sœur et qu’il restera avec Philippe quoi qu’il arrive… même s’il est censé être platonique le lien qui les unit est fort et il arrive des moments où Philippe a peur de perdre Jean.


	5. Jacques, Jean, Sarah - Ce qu'il voulait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il n'a pas mesuré toutes les conséquences...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ce qu’il voulait  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Un amour à taire  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Jacques/Sarah, Sarah/Jean  
>  **Genre :** drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Christian Faure, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** achevé pour le little-big-bang-of-our-own lancé par Benebu (1er mai-31 août '10)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Tout ce que voulait Jacques, c’était un peu d’amour, et de reconnaissance. Quand ils étaient enfants, son frère était tout pour lui. Et puis il y avait Sarah aussi, juste le temps de l’été, qui comptait beaucoup. Oh oui, elle lui plaisait déjà quand ils étaient enfants. Mais il était trop petit pour qu’elle remarque qu’il existait et de toute façon… ah, bah, n’en parlons pas.

Il voulait qu’on l’estime un peu. Et sa valeur à lui n’était pas de celles qui plaisaient dans son milieu, hélas. Il voulait juste montrer à sa force Jean et à Sarah. Quitte à écraser un peu son frère pour exister plus. Inverser les rôles si c’était possible, que ça soit Jean qui ait besoin de lui, pour une fois. Le fils aîné, le gentil garçon, qui rend leurs parents si fiers pendant que le cadet ne fait que des conneries… que ça change, juste un peu !  
Ses mauvaises relations, reconnaissez qu’elles ont leur mérite aussi, s’est-il dit.

Mais enfin, il ne voulait pas _vraiment_ prendre la place de son frère, surtout si c’était pour le voir disparaître irrémédiablement !


	6. Jacques/Sarah - Solution de rechange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tant de rivalités à sens unique...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Solution de rechange  
>  **Auteur :** malurette>  
>  **Base :** Un amour à taire  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Sarah/Jean, Jean/Philippe, Jacques/Sarah  
>  **Genre :** drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Christian Faure, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** achevé pour le little-big-bang-of-our-own lancé par Benebu > (1er mai-31 août '10)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 125

Elle en a rêvé. Elle lui en a parlé. Devenir sa femme, sans qu’il ait à quitter Philippe, lui donner des enfants, l’aimer et le voir heureux.  
Mais Jean l’a traitée -gentiment- de folle à entendre cela. Il n’aurait jamais pu. Des rêves fous de petite fille. C’était juste bon pour un soir d’ivresse. En réalité, ça ne marche pas ainsi : à la longue, ni elle ni Philippe ne l’auraient plus supporté, ils auraient été malheureux tous les deux, et lui aussi.

De toute façon c’était impossible à ce moment. Leur vie à trois précaire suffisait. La guerre finirait bien un jour, et alors, Sarah serait libre, libre de trouver quelqu’un d’autre que lui, espérait Jean.

Jamais ils n’auraient imaginé qu’elle finirait avec Jacques.


	7. Sarah & Jean - Son enfant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Même pas la moitié de son rêve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Son enfant, son espoir  
>  **Auteur :** malurette>  
>  **Base :** Un amour à taire  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Sarah ; Sarah/Jean, Jacques/Sarah  
>  **Genre :** drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Christian Faure, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** achevé pour le little-big-bang-of-our-own lancé par Benebu (1er mai-31 août ’10)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Jacques est le frère de Jean : si Dieu le veut, à travers lui, son enfant ressemblera à celui qu’elle aime tant.

Sarah se laisse aller à rêver un peu : quand Jean reviendra, elle pourrait prétendre auprès du monde que l’enfant est le sien, que Jacques l’a juste tirée d’un mauvais pas par loyauté envers son frère absent, et puis…

Et puis ? ça ne ferait pas disparaître Jacques pour autant ; quant à divorcer, c’est impossible.  
Et Jean saura bien que non, qu’il n’est pour rien dans cette naissance et même si lui ne dirait rien, les commères savent compter.


	8. Sarah - Souvenirs et avenir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah vit de ses souvenirs, à défaut d'avoir le futur qu'elle voulait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Des souvenirs vers le futur  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Un amour à taire  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Sarah et la famille de Jean ; Sarah - Jean - Philippe  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Christian Faure, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** achevé pour le little-big-bang-of-our-own lancé par Benebu (1er mai-31 août ’10)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 222

Son fils ne s’appellera pas Armand. Cela est définitif. D’abord, elle déteste cet homme. Ensuite, c’est Jean qu’elle a toujours aimé, lui et lui seul. C’est son retour qu’elle espère, par-dessus tout. Le reste, elle ne veut pas le prendre en compte. Rien ne devrait exister pour elle, que lui.

On ne pourra pas enlever ses souvenirs à Sarah, a-t-elle affirmé à Jacques juste avant la naissance du bébé. Et pourtant, quand il s’agit de choisir un nom à son fils, elle en oblitère une partie.  
Si elle avait voulu faire plaisir à Jean pour quand elle le reverrait, elle aurait appelé ce bébé Jean-Philippe.

Philippe qui était son ami autant que Jean, Philippe qui a donné sa vie pour qu’elle vive, Philippe que Jean aimait tant… Elle aurait pu l’honorer et les célébrer tous deux en réunissant leurs prénoms en un seul pour son fils. Si sa belle-famille avait demandé elle aurait prétendu qu’elle aimait juste ce prénom, voilà tout. Jean-Philippe, c’est joli, non ?

Mais non, elle ne veut pas. Philippe était un ami mais Philippe était aussi son rival. Dans son esprit, unir pour la vie leurs deux prénoms, c’est reconnaître une défaite. C’est son fils à elle qu’elle baptise. Celui qu’elle aurait voulu donner à Jean, si seulement il avait voulu d’elle !


End file.
